My Harry Potter Ending, aka Hedwig was Badass
by hootingice
Summary: After being slightly disappointed with the epilogue of Harry Potter I had written my own and now decided to upload it to here. It is fairly short, and starts with the end of the last chapter and contains an epilogue.


"Do you feel lucky punk?" Harry Potter taunted Voldemort, unaware of the death happening all around him.

Lord Voldemort smiled. "Your parents are dead. Your mentors are dead. Your owl is dead. Why don't you think I can defeat you?"

"You're overconfident," said Harry. "My owl is not dead."

At that time, a beautiful Snowy Owl soared in through the window. Voldemort stood there motionless.

"How do you plan to defeat her?"

"The usual killing curse, I guess," Voldemort shrugged.

"That's the flaw in your plan. There is more than one way to kill a person. Observe. _Skinnus Maximus."_

The curse swooped past Voldemort, and hit Nagini. On the floor lay a pile of bones and organs. The last of the horcruxes was destroyed. Voldemort was furious.

"I've had enough! I'm tired of this! It's all over!"

"_AVADA KEDA!_"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Ginny's jet of dark green light, and Voldemort's jet of light green light blasted through the room at the same time. Both hit their targets. Harry dropped to the ground dead, and Voldemort's wand broke in half. He was defenseless.

Hedwig flew down to where her former owner lay, pecked him gently in the eye, and landed on his chest, and took his wand in her beak. Then, she turned to Voldemort. A staring contest began between them. Voldemort mouthed curse words, while Hedwig clicked her beak. Finally the wait was over.

"_Boobook!_"

Voldemort was momentarily lifted into the air. Hedwig turned her head from side to side. Voldemort flew in the wand's direction. Finally, Hedwig gave another hoot. The body of Voldemort was transformed into the body of an owl. It fell, landing near Harry's hands. Hedwig flew at it, plunged her talons into its chest, and ripped out its heart. Then, it was over. The Dark Lord was dead.

Ginny stood over Harry's body, struggling to accept his death.

"It couldn't have happened, it just couldn't have," she sobbed.

"He is a hero," Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort her.

Ginny took out her wand.

"_Ennervate Immortalis,_" she whispered. A large heart appeared out of her wand.

"What are you doing?" yelled a terrified Mrs. Weasley.

"What his mother did for him seventeen years ago," Ginny replied hoarsely. She directed the heart to Harry's chest. She mouthed one more word, which her mother did not hear. Suddenly, Ginny was struck down by a bolt of lightning. Harry Potter stood up. The Boy Who Lived was alive again. The Weasleys, except for Ron, ran out of the room of bodies, unable to accept another death. The DA and the Order of the Phoenix were instead celebrating Voldemort's defeat, and the return of Harry.

However, during their celebrations they failed to notice that there was one Death Eater left. Dolohov charged at Harry, apparating every few feet or so, wand at the ready. Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed him immediately.

"_Stupefy! Impendimenta! Stupefy!" _they shouted to no avail. At the speed of a dementor, Dolohov sped towards them gliding through the warm summer air. Harry was the first to realize that there was only one thing left to do.

"On three!" said Harry, and though his statement was vague, the two others seemed to know precisely what he meant. They knew that that was their last hope, as it was doubtful that they would be able to save themselves after those three seconds.

"One… two… three…"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" the trio yelled in unison, their wands glued to their hands from fear and excitement. If their spell would be strong enough to defeat Dolohov, the last of the Death Eaters, they would have won the war.

The killing curse was the worst experience Harry had ever felt. First, he was pushed backwards by the force of the spell. The rest he saw through Dolohov's eyes. He saw the green light coming toward him. Harry jumped out of the way. He felt something pierce his back as he landed. He looked backwards to find that he had landed onto a sword attached to a suit of armor. Back in his own body, as he felt the pain travel all over his body, Harry had just enough time to see Dolohov fall, dead, and then saw nothing else.

E P I L O G U E

Harry Potter had to spend two years in St. Mungo's after that battle. During that time, he read a long Auror training guide, learning all that he would be asked at the Ministry of Magic entrance exam. He taught what he had learned to Ron who visited Harry every other day. As soon as his stay in the hospital ended, Harry decided to immediately try and get employment.

The Auror Office refused to accept Harry because he had never taken his NEWT's. All of his Hogwarts records had been destroyed during the battles, and he had never put a copy of them in the Auror Office. Ron, however, was slightly luckier. His father had registered all of his children with the Ministry of Magic shortly after their birth. Ron passed his Auror exams, and at the age of 21 became one of the youngest Aurors ever. His career as an Auror was short though, as he received a promotion to Minister of Magic ten years later.

Hermione later became the Hogwarts librarian, and later became headmaster. Despite Ron's many attempts to get her to marry him, she always refused, because she thought that their separation from each other for long periods of time (and it was clear to both of them that their career choices were to blame for that). Ron did not want to agree, but had no other choice. The two lovers spent their lives alone.

Arthur Weasley also came to work at the school as a Muggle Studies teacher. Though his knowledge was not as wide as that of Professor Burbage, he had an ability to teach that no professor since Dumbledore seemed to have. Following Ginny's death, he had another daughter, Ursula, who later ended up marrying Theodore Lupin.

Hedwig died of old age, a year after the battle, peacefully in her sleep. At Harry's request, she was buried in front of St. Mungo's, away from the site of the battle that even Harry always avoided later in his life. Harry never ended up purchasing another owl, but instead adopted one from work when he realized that he could not live without one.

Neville came back to Hogwarts, though much later than the others, as Professor of Herbology. He married Parvati Patil, who developed a strong liking to him after his performance in the final battle. They had no children.

Hagrid works at Hogwarts to this day. Hermione gave him permission to keep Dumbledore's portrait in his hut.

Luna married Harry Potter shortly before he left to work. She became a muggle zookeeper, whose stories of mystical creatures would always entertain the public so much that they would ignore the non-magical animals in front of them. They had three daughters, named Hedwig, Verna, and Julia.

Harry Potter became a flying instructor at Hogwarts after Madam Hooch retired. He taught his own children how to fly, but his best student by far was Richard Pettigrew, nicknamed "the rat" for his looks and personality, a never-known child of Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry taught at Hogwarts until his death at age 86. Over these years, Harry only twice truly thought about his childhood and Voldemort – he had enough of that for a lifetime and did not want to. And all he had to remember it by was his scar.


End file.
